Sweet Wall
A page dedicated to patrons, friends and donators! Patreon Buns! ... ... ... ... ... Donations! Ricci - 1 or more Ko-Fi donations that were called 'Cinnamon Buns' at the time. Azhar - 1 or more Ko-Fi donations, in addition to his patreon pledge, as payment for commissions. Friends! Jenna - You're many things to me. You're my girlfriend as well as my dearest friend. We go so well together it surprises me, even now. The one foundation any relationship needs is communication aaand I'd say we got that covered, cookie. Especially since we've got like 99.5% similar weirdness waves. We can be openly bizarre as shit to each other, with no worries. I love that aspect and you. Eelaine - It feels like a decade that we've known each other, but it's only just been past 1 year. Mustache Man - You Lawful Good you. Everyone needs someone like you in their lives. Definately Not Dragel - Chaotic Neutral Engineer, that has no issue with being honest and blunt. Love it. Ricchenda - You were a mutual friend between me and Marina. It's good to have someone as nice as you in my life. My Neutral Mutuals! Cutiepaw - You've been thrown so many curve-balls and curb stomps by life. And that's without the shit people are willing to throw at you, just because of who you are. Don't worry, it'll even out in the end. Krissy - You've been through a lot in the past year or two. Please remember we're here for you dearie. And that although you're lonely now, you'll eventually find someone. If one atom can find another atom to bond with, you're a shoe-in! Dice Tundra - An odd fellow. You've grown and matured in the short time I've known you. I'm proud of you. I that weird? ---------- Honourable Mentions. Derpy S - You were the first person truly there for me. All those years of friendship were what kept me in the world. Thank you for that. It's just a shame that when me and person Evalyn is based on broke up, we split ways, because you didn't believe she would cheat on our common friend at the time. Azhar - You helped me refine a few ideas. A shame ya went that way with things. Still, you were a patron for a limited time and even paid for commissions from me. Danke, kleine fackel. Marina - Zodions were your idea. You let me use it, then we had a falling out because of it. So, I branched off and made my own thing. Ya ended helping me anyway. Austin - You inspired the character of the same name in my books, as well as comfort me when person evalyn is based on went on emotional/psychological assault mode on me. You returned fire for me, when I could barely lift my head from my pillow. Thank you good sir. A Previous Server's Members - You gave life and energy into the place and our lives when we needed it most. And sometimes, even when we didn't, ya hyper rascals ya. The Sex Cult/Harem? - Well, you inspired several things, nightmares included. You also became a permanent part of my roleplay character's lore. You've left your mark as they say.